legaltobaccofandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 115
Episode 115 is a Drunken Peasants episode. This was the last episode of DP before going on the month long Europe trip. It took place on Ben's birthday. Highlights * Butt King's half-assed "apology" to TJ. * The appearance of BeyondPhere. * The return of FreePressMedia. * G Man as a woman. * Paul's Ego talking about hallucinogens. Videos Played # GodTVRadio Show - Public Apology to TheAmazingAtheist He is Right I Was Wrong # Guy apologizes to DP about ED (deleted) # Steven L. Anderson on Kent & Eric Hovind (removed) # Drunken Peasants TJ & Ben Dismiss Complaints about YouTube as "Silly" # 7 year old boy dies (not found) # Parents, teens warned against 'Kylie Jenner challenge' # Why Does John Brown Have to Be a Pacifist? #freespeech # RWW News: Robertson: God Will Punish America (removed) # RWW News: Copeland: Like Bin Laden, But In A Good Way! (removed) # Cult of dusty's confusion.... # Handy Peel Infomercial # Handy Thaw (deleted) # Wet Pets Start of the Show The show started liked most episodes with some ads and the main theme. They discussed a comment exposing Ben's money grubbing schemes and how TJ is being used by him. They played a video where Brett Keane apologizes to TJ about the days when they were both atheist lovers. They also showed a video about this guy about editing Encyclopedia Dramatica pages. The DP were bored shitless. The played a video of a lecture of this stupid ass preacher talking about Cunt Hovind and why Eric Hovind is a false prophet and doesn't care for his dad. This guy with a faggot accent talked about how TJ doesn't care about YouTube's censorship and how wrong it is, but at the same time censored TJ for his language. Middle of the Show They got this Australian twat on the show who shamefully promoted her misogynist art. Then some kid gets EbolAIDS and dies due to alternative medicine. Then they played a video where teenagers try to make their lips look gigantic. It was fucking disgusting...and stupid. Free Press Media sang about pacifism. Next up, Pat Robertson talked about how Christians are being oppressed by the gays to suck their 18 foot cocks and God will punish them in the end. Copeland talked about having a gigantic orgasm in the church, because it was a miracle from Gaaaaaawwwwdd on the 700 club. Suddenly, G Man appeared to talk to the Drunken Peasants and the Australian twat. G Man immediately had a sex change on screen and turned into G-Woman to impersonate Bionic Dance. He challenged TJ to a wrestling match. G Man's tactic for winning the wrestling match is shove a banana up his butt (that's not very christian of him). The Australian Twat announced she will make a naked G-Woman T-shirt. G Man also announced he would write a book about the inconsistency of Brett Keane. They played G Man's video against Dusty Smith. They were in a debate about how atheism causes genocide. End of the Show They got Paul's Ego on the show. Ben found Batman's grave. They also played a bunch of stupid ads. Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Patreon Guests Category:Episodes featuring G Man Category:Episodes featuring Paul's Ego